


found context

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Series: Context? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: Tony's waiting for Peter because he wants him to meet Rhodey. But Peter never arrives at Tony's workshop. So Tony needs to investigate.





	found context

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fluent in english.  
> So if you find any mistakes I will be grateful if you inform me so I can correct them.  
> Anyway. Enjoy reading.

Tony sent Happy to get Peter because Rhodey is visiting and Tony wants Peter and Rhodey to finally meet. While Happy's on his way Tony and Rhodey are sitting in Tony's workshop, where Rhodey's trying to convince Tony he adopted Peter. Tony knows, Peter's basically more his son than his protégé, but just to annoy Rhodey he's going to deny it vehemently.

 

Rhodey just came back from looking at Peter's current project which is lying on his workbench.

“Well. I don't think I understand anything of what I just saw. And I went to MIT as well. So not only your kid but also crazy smart and the Spider-kid?”

“He's not my kid. And also Spider-man. He doesn't like people messing with his Super name. But I mean you're right with him being smart. Really, Rhodey. You won't believe how smart he actually is. I think he's even smarter than me. And more than that. He's just really kind. The kindest person anyone could ever meet. And you know that's something special coming from me.”

 

“So you're his adopted father now? I saw you pinning his report card to your fridge. Don't try to deny it. You're his father. So I'm his uncle now or what? He may call me Uncle Rhodey”

 

Tony just rolls his eyes at his best friend before he gets serious again. “Haha. Very funny. He's not…” Just then Tony suddenly has the contents of a cup of coffee in his lap, that smells suspiciously like motor oil mixed with said coffee. Tony can see Dum-E whirring beside him, the empty cup still in his claw. Tony just groans. “Ugh. I swear to you! He's like the most annoying child ever! He gets super jealous all the time and then he's just useless! I mean Peter and Dum-E are buddys. They get along really well. It's just when Peter's not around and I talk too much about him. Then he's jealous and usually dumps my coffee somewhere to get my attention. I already have coffee on 6 pairs of pants and don't even get me started about the Iron Man armor. I had to repair coffee damage 3 times already. It's truly exhausting.”

 

“Seems like he thinks you don't give him enough attention next to his new little brother. What about the other bots? And Friday?”

“Mister Parker is a really nice addition to boss and helps him whenever he can. He even feeds boss when he just consumes coffee for too long. We like Mister Parker a lot. Dum-E just seems to miss Mister Parker.”

“Is that the reason for these coffee showers? He _misses_ Peter?”

“It seems so sir.” Dum-E makes a low, sad whirr. “He also seems to like watching you interact with Mister Parker, which is why he likes it most if you're both in the lab, working together.”

“Not jealous at all. Huh Tony? He just loves watching you being happy with your human child. I think I'll like meeting him. Speaking of which. Where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?”

 

“Yeah. He should. FRI? Any idea where he is?”

“Mister Parker reached the building approximately 12 minutes ago and left it approximately 9 minutes ago with an elevated heart rate.”

“I'm sorry. What? He left the building already? Why's that?”

“I do not know sir. After I told him he would be meeting Colonel Rhodes today he left the elevator on your floor where he stopped, before he turned around and requested to be taken down again. He did not tell me the reason for his change of mind.”

“Why don't you text him? He's probably just nervous about meeting me. Just ask him.”

“No way, Captain Obvious. I wouldn't have thought of that!” Tony takes his phone and quickly shoots a text to Peter who answers almost instantly.

_> Is everything okay kiddo? Friday tells me you already left the building? Got the jitters for meeting Rhodey?<_

 

_> I'm fine. Sorry. Forgot I had to do something important.<_

 

_> That sounds like a lie, but okay. You coming over tomorrow then?<_

 

_> It will probably take long so I don't think I'll have time to come over.<_

 

_> You sure you're okay?<_

 

_> Sure<_

 

_> Aha. You can talk to me if I did something. You know that right?<_

 

_> Everything's fine<_

Tony doesn't believe Peters act for one second. As if. Peter's most certainly not okay.

At a loss for options Tony looks over to Rhodey, who just shrugs his shoulders.

“Well. Okay then. FRI. Be a dear and play the footage of Peter arriving today.”

“On it sir.”

 

A bright holographic screen appears in between Tony and Rhodey and soon both of them can see Happys car driving into the garage and Peter climbing out from the backseat. He waves bye to Happy and quickly makes his way to the elevator which is already waiting for him. On his way he's greeting everyone he gets his eyes on and Tony smiles softly at that. As soon as he's inside the elevator the doors close and it begins to rise without Peter having to touch any of the buttons. Peter seems ecstatic and they can see his lips moving. “FRI? What about sound. I need sound. Why is there no sound?”

“Sorry boss. Sound coming.”

“… know why I'm here?”

“Colonel Rhodey is visiting and boss wants you to meet him.”

It seems Peter's suddenly even more excited and starts smiling really bright.

“Really? Colonel Rhodes? Wow. That's like… really big! Wow! Do I look okay?”

“You look most endearing Peter.”

“Okay. Okay. I can do this.”

Soon the elevator stops and the doors open. Tony and Rhodey can see Peter leaving the elevator but before he can even reach Tonys workshop he suddenly stops dead in his tracks and stares into the air. They can see his eyes filling with tears and soon Peter's crying and sprinting back to the elevator.

“Friday! Bring me down. Now!”

Friday doesn't answer but the doors close and the elevator begins to descend. They watch Peter sobbing into his hands. Soon the elevator reaches the lobby and Peter storms right to the doors where he leaves the building without another trace.

 

The video ends and Rhodey stares confused at Tony. “What just happened?” Tony has a worried frown on his forehead when he shrugs and asks Friday if Peter was hurt when he left the building. “My scans don't indicate any physical injury.”

“What? He just started crying like someone stabbed him out of nowhere? Does he often do that Tony?”

“Yes of course. He's always crying. That's totally normal. Fuck you Rhodey.” Tony bites back. Rhodey holds his hands in an innocent gesture.

“Hey. I just want to help. You told me about his sensory overload. Maybe he got one of those? Everything was too loud?” Tony just waves a dismissive hand. “Nah. He reacts differently when he has sensory overload. Also he usually senses it coming before he does.”

“Then any other idea why he started crying like someone told him his puppy is dead?” Tony stares at Rhodey for a moment. Then he suddenly facepalms and starts shouting excitedly.

“Of course! His hearing is incredibly good. He must have heard something that resulted in this reaction! FRI? Was something of interest said in the tower at the moment Peter reacted like that?”

 

There's a moment of silence before Friday answers in form of another video on the holographic screen. Tony and Rhodey can see themselves talking on the left and Peter riding the elevator on the right. They wait and watch intently as Peter leaves the elevator and listen to what Peter heard them say.

“So I'm his uncle now or what? He may call me Uncle Rhodey.”

“Haha. Very funny. He's not…” This time around Tony can see Dum-E preparing the cup of coffee and distorts his face.

“Ugh. I swear to you! He's like the most annoying child ever! He gets super jealous all the time and then he's just useless!”

They can see Peter turning and running away on the right side of the screen… not hearing the most important parts of their conversation.

 

They are silent for quite some time till Rhodey breaks the silence.

“Well. That was quite unfortunate. Don't you think?”

Tony feels bad. He can't believe Peter heard that. He knows what Peter has to be thinking now. He definitely has to do something.

Just what? He can't just tell Peter that he's his kind-of-son. That's not something you tell people. But he also can't let Peter believe he said all those awful things about him. So maybe he has to tell him? What other options are there? None. He has to tell Peter! As soon as possible. He can't let Peter think any of that stuff. Better he shows his love and seems weak than Peter thinking he's being hated.

“I need to talk to Peter. I have to tell him that I love him!”

Rhodey stares at him for a moment. Then he laughs.

“Well. That was sudden. So giving up on your act of him not being your son? I like it. Come on. We're going to cheer your kid.”

Rhodey's already on his way to the elevator and after a second of shock Tony follows.

 

Soon they're in the car and Friday gives Rhodey May's and Peter's address. They keep silent for the entirety of the car ride. When they finally arrive there Rhodey turns to Tony.

“You go up there and get your kid. I'll wait in the car and when you two talked about all of this you come down and I finally get to meet my nephew.”

Tony smiles at Rhodey. “Thanks. I don't know what I would…”

“Yeah, yeah you sap. Go get your kid.”

Rhodey laughs when Tony flips him off while leaving the car.

 

Soon Tony's in front of May's and Peter's door and rings the doorbell. May opens the door with a worried glint in her eyes. As soon as she spots Tony she seems to sag with relief.

“Good you're here. Something's wrong with Peter. He's in his room crying and doesn't want me to be with him. You know what happened?”

Tony gives a short nod. “Yeah. That's my fault. A misunderstanding. I'm here to solve this. Can I come in?” May nods and leads Tony to Peters room. When Tony enters Peters room, he sees Peter lying in his bed and sits next to him carefully. When Tony starts stroking Peters head, Peter looks up at him with tear filled, red eyes, that break Tony's heart. Nonetheless he smiles softly at his kid.

“You know Friday can play the footage back, right? Why didn't you tell me what you heard?” Peter sniffs and his eyes fill with tears again.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you.” Tony makes soothing sounds and moves Peter till he can hug him. He's still playing with Peters hair. Tony takes his time to calm Peter down again and waits till he's sure Peter can concentrate on him before he starts speaking again.

“I know what you heard and I assure you that's not what I said. Or… I mean it is what I said. But you're missing the context. I didn't say that about you. To be honest you came just in the wrong moment. It's kind of funny actually. It's like a perfect misunderstanding. I can show you.”

Tony takes his Stark phone from his pocket where he had Friday open the video for him. As soon as he's sure he has Peters attention, he starts the video.

 

While Peter watches what really took place in the workshop this afternoon, Tony watches Peter. He watches how Peter's lips get overtaken by a happy smile and how his eyes get brighter with each second. He sees the exact moment Peter realizes that he got everything wrong and he can see Peter being ashamed. But Tony doesn't care. His kid is happy again. What does it matter if he's ashamed because he thought Tony hates him. As long as he now knows that Tony loves him everything is okay.

 

Tony smiles softly at Peter and hugs him tighter. He knows Peter understands now. But he has to say it. Just to be sure.

“I would never say such awful things about you. I know Rhodey's kind of right about the whole father thing. You had me super worried there, Pete. … What do you say? Ice cream with your old man and your new Uncle Rhodey?”

Although he's fairly certain Peter loves him as well he's still a bit worried. Because what if Peter isn't okay with Tony calling himself Peter's father figure? But soon he sees a smile spread on Peters face and then Peter says these words, that make Tonys heart swell and let pure happiness flood his body.

“Sure thing… Dad.”

Because Peter… Peter called him Dad. And Tony wants that. He really really wants that. He wants to be Peter's Dad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I will write another part from Rhodeys POV where he finally meets Peter.  
> So stay tight.


End file.
